


Shattered

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Sisters, Spoilers, spoken word-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: Bella's direct reaction to the loss of her apprentice.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaah i just had this headcanon regarding the sisters and needed to put it into words yeet have this and cry about it

 

       Her home was a mess. 

  
       Parchment strewn everywhere, herbs littering tables, tearstains lining sunken cheeks, bloodstains on rags and in bowls in desperate attempts to find her, to hear her. And the bottles, oh, the bottles, of mead, of ale, of wine, of cider and potions. All empty, none having fulfilled their purpose, not for long enough. Forgetfulness potions, sleeping potions, the glass spheres empty and gracelessly tossed onto the floor. And one puddle, laden with shards of glass, from the poison that the Nightshade Witch had thrown straight at the cobblestone wall of her bedroom after having ripped up all the goodbye letters she'd written to her love, her sister, and the girl that had betrayed her. The girl that had been the cause for the destruction that Nightshade had inflicted upon her home. 

  
       She was exhausted, incapable of sleep. She was cried out, fatigued from starving herself, she hadn't gone outside in days, not since Deirdre left. It felt like a piece of her soul was gone, torn from her without an ounce of remorse. She'd spent years teaching, training, trusting, loving the girl whom she'd called her apprentice. All of that, gone in seconds. An artifact stolen, a spell to pin Bella against the wall, and a heavy wooden door, slammed shut behind the future queen as she disappeared from Bella's life. She slumped against her altar, sifting through broken crystals and leaves. She found it after a while; Díon's feather. Díon was Willow's owl, and his feather was only for contacting her in emergencies. But this... this was enough.

  
       She placed his feather in the fire, weakness passing over her. And the glow brightened. The flame changed color, from blazing orange to soft baby blue. She couldn't see her sister's face, the magic didn't work that way, but she could hear her, the grind of a mortar and pestle, the slight jingle of her earrings when she moved, a rustle in her dress. And she could smell the cottage too, patchouli, lavender, all things floral and pleasant.

  
       "Evangeline..."  
       "Bella? What happened? Why are you calling me?"  
       A hitch rose in Bella's throat, she choked.  
"She left... Deirdre left."  
       "Oh, Bella... I'm so sorry."  
       "I can't... I can't sleep... Eva... I need.." Bella breathed, a sharp intake of oxygen, meant solely to keep her body alive. "Please... would you sing to me? Like you did when we were children? Please... I have nothing left, Eva."

  
       Bella didn't know it, but tears rolled down both sisters' cheeks. Evangeline sang. Quietly, gently, beautifully. A lullaby in their native tongue, the Gaelic words spun like silk elegantly crossing through the fire to comfort her sobbing little sister. Evangeline squeezed her own hands, a silent prayer to appear in the same room as Bella, to be there, to protect and love and repair their broken bond. But that was it. She finished her song and could do nothing but listen to her sister's gentle breathing, the only sign of life remaining within that room of shattered glass, shattered hearts, shattered souls.


End file.
